Red Hair
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Rambut merah indah itu membuatnya terpana, Naruto sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Kushina Uzumaki, mantan guru Geninnya, ia sungguh menyukai Mantan Gurunya itu, walaupun dia adalah mantan Istri Hokage keempat, tetapi itu tak membuatnya gentar. Warning: Non Incest, Typo, OOC, Lemon/Smut.


Dari atas rumah, Naruto bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang menjemur pakaian yang telah dicuci, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis saat rambut merah tersebut berkibar mengikuti arah angin.

Wanita itu sungguh cantik bak seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari Surga.

"Astaga Naruto, kenapa kau tersenyum sendirian disini? Kau bukan orang gila kan?"

Mata birunya melirik sosok yang ada dibelakangnya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Kau menyukai Istri Hokage?"

"Mantan Istri Hokage."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Iya, Mantan Istri Hokage."

Senyuman Naruto menjadi balasan untuk Sasuke. Di umurnya yang ke 25 ini, ia sudah merasakan yang namanya jatuh Cinta, dan wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah Kushina Uzumaki, seorang wanita dengan status Janda yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya.

Penyerangan Akatsuki meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi Konoha, kehilangan Yondaime juga sebagai pukulan telak bagi Desa tersebut, serta itu adalah pukulan tersendiri bagi Kushina yang saat itu menjadi Istri Minato.

Setelah belasan tahun berlalu, Kushina akhirnya mulai tabah setelah kematian suami tercintanya.

"Aku akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki Kushina-sensei."

"Semoga saja dia mau, Naruto."

"Aku harap begitu."

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia pergi bersama Sasuke untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi selaku Hokage keenam.

Tanpa disadari, Kushina menatap kepergian Naruto dengan wajah yang merona, ia diam-diam melirik Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ah, tak masalah kan jika aku menikah dengan pemuda itu?"

"Kaasan, ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kaasan akan membuatkan makan siang, mau membantu kaasan?"

"Um! Ayo!" Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu mengangguk paham, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama dengan Kushina.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Porn without Plot, Lemon/Smut/Lime, OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo, Not Incest!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

**..**

**Red Hair**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki berambut merah dari desa Uzu. Ia seorang yatim-piatu setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam peperangan, dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun sampai di Konoha, dan di angkat menjadi salah satu Genin di sana.

Ia juga bertemu dengan sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, seorang wanita yang berusia 36 tahun, wanita yang menjadi Jounin pembimbing untuk dirinya, wanita yang masih satu clan dengan dirinya, biasa dijuluki Redhead Habanero karena kalau marah, rambut merahnya berkibar.

"Oh, Naruto?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya sudah menjalar kemana saja, kedua Iris biru itu menatap Kushina yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di lorong gedung Hokage. "Kushina-sensei? Tumben?"

"Ah, aku hanya melaporkan misi dengan Naruko saja kok. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor bersama-sama."

"Tentu!"

Naruto mulai menampakkan semangatnya, ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina. Lelaki berambut merah jabrik itu senang berjalan bersama cinta pertamanya. Ia menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina.

Entah kenapa libidonya mulai naik setelah mencium aroma wangi Kushina, tetapi ia tahan karena dirinya serta Kushina masih berada di kantor Hokage.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah keduanya melapor. Kushina mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya untuk makan siang bersama, kebetulan juga Naruko mendapatkan sebuah misi lagi setelahnya bersama beberapa teman sebayanya.

Setelah makan siang, Naruto tak pulang. Ia berbincang bersama Kushina untuk sesaat, keduanya tertawa bersama setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

Kushina sendiri merasa senang karena ada seorang teman yang menemaninya siang ini. Yah, terkadang ada beberapa temannya yang menemaninya sih.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukai seseorang? Jika iya, wanita itu sangat beruntung disukai pria tampan sepertimu."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Kushina barusan, ia pun menanggapi pertanyaan Kushina. "Ada, satu orang. Dia sungguh spesial."

"Siapa?" Kushina menyanggah dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia menatap antusias saat Naruto ingin mengatakan sosok yang disukainya.

"Kau sensei."

Senyuman Kushina bertambah lebar, ditambah dengan kedua rona merah di pipi putihnya. "Aku sudah tua bodoh, dan memiliki seorang putri."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak memandang umur." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan mendekati Kushina, lalu menarik tangan putih itu untuk dipeluknya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga merah Kushina. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sensei." Ia menggigit kecil daun telinga Kushina.

"Ahhnn..."

Desahan lolos dari mulutnya, ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya desahan itu tak keluar. Kedua tangannya meremas punggung Naruto, menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh lelaki tersebut.

Sudah belasan tahun Kushina tak merasakan nikmatnya Foreplay seperti ini, terakhir bersama Minato dan setelahnya ia tak melakukan hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Na-naruto..." Wanita itu menyebut nama Naruto, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher lelaki tersebut, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis itu, Kushina seolah dibuat mabuk oleh aroma maskulin itu. "A-aku..."

"Kita sebaiknya bermain di kamar."

"Baiklah."

**..**

**.**

**..**

Kushina saat ini sudah berada di atas kasurnya, tubuh telanjangnya membuat Naruto tak berhenti untuk meneguk ludahnya. Di umurnya yang sudah hampir kepala Lima itu, Kushina masih menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Para lelaki di desa Konoha banyak yang menaruh hati pada Janda Hokage ini.

Tetapi mereka semua tak ada yang berani, karena Kushina akan langsung memukul mereka.

Namun, saat ini ia bertekuk lutut pada sosok Muridnya.

"Ahhh," ia mendesah kecil saat Naruto mulai mermainkan payudaranya, bibir lelaki itu menciumi leher putih Kushina, serta memberikan beberapa Kissmark di sana. Wanita itu sedikit meringis saat Naruto bermain dengan tubuhnya.

Vaginanya nampak basah saat ia di rangsang Naruto, sementara itu ciuman Naruto berubah menjadi jilatan yang turun kebawah hingga sampai di kedua payudara Kushina. Ia menghisap ujung payudara itu seolah air susu keluar dari sana.

Kushina menahan desahannya supaya tak keluar, kedua tangannya meremas kepala merah Naruto. "Naruto..." Ia memanggil lelaki tersebut.

Naruto merasa terpanggil, ia menatap Kushina yang saat ini tengah malu seolah ia adalah remaja yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman, ia kemudian mencium bibir seksi tersebut, saling bertukar saliva serta bersilat lidah.

Rangsangan Naruto tak berhenti, ia menabrakkan penisnya ke liang vagina Kushina, cairan pre-cum Naruto juga keluar dari ujung penisnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menerobos liang senggama tersebut.

Naruto pun mengarahkan penisnya, ia mendorong pinggulnya untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang senggama Kushina.

Sembari terus mencium Kushina, Naruto mendorong keras pinggulnya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil wanita itu, mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan Kushina, ia juga terus mencium bibir Kushina.

Ciuman itu beralih ke sekitar wajah cantik Kushina, Naruto sangat menyukai wajah cantik itu, ia seolah ingin terus menciumnya.

"Sen-sensei!"

Kushina terkejut saat Naruto memanggil dirinya, ia menduga kalau Naruto akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Wanita itu hanya diam tak menanggapi panggilan Naruto, sampai pada akhirnya muridnya itu menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam pada vagina Kushina, menyemburkan sperma hangat untuk memenuhi rahim Kushina.

"Sial, aku keluar duluan."

Kushina tersenyum menanggapi umpatan Naruto barusan, ia mengelus kepala merah lelaki itu. "Tak apa, kau masih kuat kan?"

"Masih," balas Naruto.

Bibir Kushina mendekati telinga Naruto. "Lakukan lagi, Naruto-kun." Kushina berbisik dengan suara sensualnya.

Kedua mata birunya membulat sempurna setelah mendengarnya, penisnya tadinya mengkerut pun kembali mengeras. Ia menghembuskan napas melalui mulutnya, kemudian Naruto mengubah posisinya, dia berganti tidur di atas kasur sementara Kushina berada di atas tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai mesum melihat tubuh indah Kushina ada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya memegang paha putih Kushina, mengelusnya dengan pelan, dan beranjak ke atas dimana perut datar Kushina berada.

"Well, sudah tua tapi tubuh masih seperti seorang gadis. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan Sensei." Puji Naruto yang kemudian meremas payudara Kushina. "Gantian!"

Kushina tersenyum miring, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, bersamaan dengan itu carian putih Naruto meluber keluar dari Vagina Kushina, membuat dinding rahim itu menjadi licin.

Kushina menutup kedua matanya untuk merasakan nikmatnya berhubungan badan dengan Naruto.

Remasan Naruto turun kebawah, melewati perut datar wanita itu hingga sampai di paha putihnya, Naruto sedikit meremas kedua paha itu sebelum kemudian melanjutkan sentuhan tersebut ke bagian belakang Kushina, dia bangun dari tidurnya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu, sembari kedua tangannya meremas pantat sintal Kushina.

Naruto sendiri juga menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, sungguh ini kali pertama ia berhubungan seks dengan seseorang.

Jujur saja, Naruto masih perjaka hingga sekarang, dan ia melepasnya bersama dengan Kushina.

"Sensei..." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di payudara Kushina, menggesekkan wajahnya pada belahan dada tersebut. Ia pun mendongak menatap Kushina yang sedang menikmati penisnya. "Kau cantik Sensei..."

Kushina membuka kedua matanya, senyuman manis terukir diwajah merahnya. "Terma kasih Naruto-kun." Kedua tangan Kushina menangkup pipi Naruto, lalu menciumnya mesra.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, netra biru itu menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri, dia mengingat bagaimana kejadian tadi siang. Naruto menyadari kalau statusnya dengan Kushina sekarang bukan sekedar Guru dan Murid, tetapi sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah sebentar lagi.

"Malam Naruto-kun."

Lelaki itu menoleh kesamping, melihat sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya, wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap Naruto, membuat jantung lelaki itu berdegup kencang.

"Aku sudah tua, dan masih kuat berhubungan. Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang kutunggu, Naruto."

"Kau tunggu?"

"Aku sudah mengincar dirimu setelah kau menjadi murid spesialku."

"Sensei Shotacon."

Kushina tersenyum kesal lalu mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Kau bilang apa hm!?" Detik berikutnya, Kushina mencium bibir Naruto mesra.

Salah satu tangan Naruto menggerayangi payudara Kushina.

"Mesum!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kita lanjutkan?"

"Ya, kita lanjutkan sampai besok."

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**A/N: Oke bye!**


End file.
